King Street
King Street is a settlement in the Charleston Wasteland built on the remains of the Pre-War King Street, a row of commercial buildings which served as the old mainstreet of Charleston. The exact date of its establishment is unknown though many claim that the settlement is "as old as the bombs." Implying the settlement has existed in one form or another for a substantially long time. However, the veracity of their claims is easily questioned. Word from other wastelanders and a couple of Pre-War ghouls implies that King Street was likely founded sometime around 2122. History Few people in King Street seem to agree on how it started but nobody doubts when the settlement started its rise to prominence. This would all be thanks to a wasteland explorer by the name of Thomas McLachin. The Winter of 44' Thomas McLachin arrived in King Street sometime in the December of 2144. The settlement would be struggling through a harsh winter which saw food reserves dangerously low and raiders figuratively and literally beating at the gates of the settlement. McLachin would almost leave the settlement to its fate before a change of heart which saw the younger McLachin rally a small militia within the settlement. The newly christened King Street Militia would march down the peninsula before busting up a major Mirelurk den located near the old Battery. They would haul the lurkers back to King Street and hull down for the slowly intensifying winter. The winter would be long and harsh with King Street sometimes being forced to beat back daily raider attacks. However, with the assistance and leadership of Thomas McLachin, the settlement would persevere into the Spring. McLachin would become a local hero and legend due to resourcefulness during the bleak winter. The Battle for Charleston The arrival of Marcus Clay and his crew in the Spring of 2165 would for the most part be a wholly uneventful one. Eventually, he would meet Thomas McLachin, an event which would forever change the Charleston Wasteland. They would travel to reclaim the Bastion before uncovering a massive weapons stockpile. McLachin would return to enlist the assistance of the King Street Militia. What followed would be the Battle for the Bastion, the first engagement of what would become a larger battle for Charleston itself. King Street would stand beside the Brigadiers during the conflict and would prevail after the destruction of the Blasted Patriots and the Battle of King Street. Security King Street possesses its own volunteer militia with permanent members. The militia has since established a headquarters within the Old Bastion, the same building that holds the mayor's office. The militia is well armed and regularly trains with the Brigadiers. They participate in a seasonal parade with the Brigadiers in remembrance of the Battle of Charleston. They also serve as the Old Guard during the Passing of the Guard Ceremony, a ceremony during which new recruits to the Brigadiers are sworn in and given their Brigadier Bands. Category:South Carolina Category:Places